MAN
A metropolitan area network (MAN) is similar to a local area network (LAN) but spans an entire city or campus. MANs are formed by connecting multiple LANs. Thus, MANs are larger than LANs but smaller than wide area networks (WAN). MANs are extremely efficient and provide fast communication via high-speed carriers, such as fiber optic cables A MAN is ideal for many kinds of network users because it is a medium-size network. MANs are used to build networks with high data connection speeds for cities and towns. The working mechanism of a MAN is similar to an Internet Service Provider (ISP), but a MAN is not owned by a single organization. Like a WAN, a MAN provides shared network connections to its users. A MAN mostly works on the data link layer, which is Layer 2 of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model. Distributed Queue Dual Bus (DQDB) is the MAN standard specified by the Institute Of Electrical And Electronics Engineers (IEEE) as IEEE 802.6. Using this standard, a MAN extends up to 30-40 km, or 20-25 miles A metropolitan area network (MAN) is a network that interconnects users with computer resources in a geographic area or region larger than that covered by even a large local area network (LAN) but smaller than the area covered by a wide area network (WAN). The term is applied to the interconnection of networks in a city into a single larger network (which may then also offer efficient connection to a wide area network). It is also used to mean the interconnection of several local area networks by bridging them with backbone lines. The latter usage is also sometimes referred to as a campus network. Short for Metropolitan Area Network, a data network designed for a town or city. In terms of geographic breadth, MANs are larger thanlocal-area networks (LANs), but smaller than wide-area networks (WANs). MANs are usually characterized by very high-speed connections using fiber optical cable or other digital media Le MAN (Metropolitan Area Network, reti metropolitane) interconnettono più LAN geograficamente vicine (al massimo qualche decina di km) con una banda ad alta velocità. Così, un MAN permette a due nodi distanti di comunicare come se facessero parte di una stessa rete locale. Una MAN è formata da commutatori o dei router interconnessi attraverso dei link su banda ad alta velocità (in generale in fibra ottica). A Metropolitan Area Network or MAN is a network that interconnects users with computer resources in a geographic area or region larger than that covered by even a large local area network (LAN) but smaller than the area covered by a wide area network (WAN). The term is applied to the interconnection or Data Communications of networks in a city into a single larger network (which may then also offer efficient connection to a wide area network). It is also used to mean the interconnection of several local area networks by bridging them with backbone lines. The latter usage is also sometimes referred to as a campus network. Many predominant MANs are utilizing Wave Division Multiplexing, SMDS, Sonet, Microwave, and Cable networking topologies. In many cities under the streets, Copper and Fiber Optic cables are run. Above ground we find Wireless, Microwave and Lasers. These technologies are typically limited to distances under 100 miles. These limitations define a MAN or Metropolitan Area Network.